disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panchito Pistoles/Gallery
Images of Panchito Pistoles from The Three Caballeros and House of Mouse. Promotional Images Tc31.jpg Stock Art 515621-panchito2 large.png|Panchito Pistoles ''The Three Caballeros 22035-29275.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2276.jpg Qx ze cabaleros.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2586.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2637.jpg Icerathreecaballeros3223.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2292.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2300.jpg Icerathreecaballeros3853.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2649.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2782.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2392.jpg The-Three-Caballeros-classic-disney-18417462-800-600.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7987.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4969.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7889.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6594.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4999.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4629.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4626.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4620.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4619.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4631.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4656.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4646.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4641.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4638.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4857.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4841.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4819.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4808.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4695.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4686.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4683.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4668.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4652.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4957.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6289.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7943.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7942.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7909.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7904.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7875.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7863.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7848.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6108.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5687.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5382.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5359.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5201.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7906.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7902.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7901.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7899.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7897.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7895.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7894.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7858.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7903.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7982.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7871.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7867.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7862.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7857.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7855.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7852.jpg Wikipanchito.png Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito's guns landing in his holster. Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg 1945-caballeros-4.jpg 1209700928 1.jpg Photo65.jpg Tumblr n3u02iOv3v1rxt9glo4 1280.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-8040.jpg House of Mouse Char 29367.jpg|Panchito in ''House of Mouse Panchito-Pistoles.jpg|Panchito in Mickey's House of Villains Char 32808.jpg|Panchito in Mickey's Magical Christmas image_0155.jpg|Panchito with Jose in a crowd shot from House of Mouse Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.48.28 PM.png|Panchito rides into the House of Mouse on a bull. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.28 PM.png|Panchito excitedly shakes Mickey's hand. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.30 PM.png|José joins Panchito in vigorously shaking Mickey's hands. Mickey seems to be enjoying it. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.37 PM.png|Panchito tells Mickey that he and José have a situation with Donald under control. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.51.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.19.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.19.22 PM.png 2001-tousenboiteS2-06-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-03-00.jpg 30.PNG Minnie's Bow-Toons Panchito Fiesta Follies.jpg ''Mickey Mouse'' (2013 TV series) MexicoLosTresCaballeros.png Miguelito.png adc.png eff.png ''DuckTales'' (2017) DuckTales_2017_Panchito.png|Panchito in DuckTales. DuckTales 2017 Three Caballeros Promo Art.png Comics Panchito.png|Panchito in Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again Panchito-comic.png Panchito-comic 2.png nl_dd2017_14c_001.jpeg 10471901_143842799119370_1276636039_n.jpg|Panchito and Señor Martinez Selfie Concept art PanchitoDonaldWK.jpg|Pencil test of Panchito and Donald by Ward Kimball. Caballeros.jpg CaballerosFM3.jpg|Conceptual sketches by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM2.jpg|Conceptual sketches by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk3.jpg|Final designs of the Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk2.jpg|Final designs of the Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk.jpg|Final designs of the Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM4.jpg|Panchito playing guitar, by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM1.jpg|The trio dancing by Fred Moore. CaballerosHolaFM.jpg|Panchito, José, and Gauchito by Fred Moore. The three caballeros.png|Panchito with Donald and Jose. Three Cabelleros Panchito concept.jpg|Panchito's model sheet Three caballeros poster.png 3927489761 71ee7b5268 o.jpg tumblr_ojkzsp6sdG1qzzm21o1_1280.jpg Video Games Panchito-Pistoles-DMW2.jpg|Panchito in Disney Magical World 2 Disney Parks and other live appearances Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|The Three Caballeros in Hong Kong Disneyland's "it's a small world" 3614378859 25f27e1392.jpg|The Three Caballeros in Disneyland's "it's a small world" 3719059200 1c9f936461.jpg|The Three Caballeros at Epcot 5769064669 08c60a3dca z.jpg|Panchito in Mickey's Soundsational Parade Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|The Three Caballeros in Mickey Mouse Revue 6343047122 5b9098e01d m.jpg 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg 5947887058 413731d8fa m.jpg 6342922222 6876d579c8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg 6871511369 dc64cfb8d2 z.jpg 4452226602 d2f19006b9 z.jpg Ky041007tt.jpg Ky041007ss.jpg Ky041007qq.jpg TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade from "Full House." panchitoautograph.jpg|Panchito's signature. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg Caballero animatronics.jpg 2643146905 f5dbbca48d.jpg|Panchito topiary at Epcot 3320803881 4982cf3255.jpg|Panchito's shop at Coronado Springs Resort 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg|Statues of the Caballeros at All Star Music Resort 460165840 293404e0b8.jpg|Panchito on the Gran Fiesta Tour marquee 5129897501 0df690db37 b.jpg|Panchito poster at Gran Fiesta Tour Merchandise and Miscellaneous $(KGrHqN,!lcE8L06wK39BPIZlZsOL!~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqN,!hEE7vzSR4hSBPD85Z610w~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqNHJCsE7BcvhhCgBO4VJ60DEw~~60 3.jpg Panchito Toy.jpg Toybox2006330-08 1143702559.jpg 1263047790006.jpg|Panchito Plush Panchitotsumtsum.jpg|TsumTsum plush B-25J Bomber.jpg|Present-day B-25J with Panchito nose art Mexico Independanced 2006 Pin.jpg Panchito-pistoles.jpg|Panchito Vinylmation 3 caballeros uk dvd special.JPG 8b913dd7-073f-4ea7-bc6a-1cf36f216916.jpg f9e50411-8f0a-41af-ba7a-55c3dc19014a.jpg Three Caballeros Tsum Tsum Keychain.jpg $_58.JPG 51Wkb4r4znL._SY355_.jpg 069924a11e4c3623e833644f1db6f2b2.jpg descarga.jpg b+.png Disney-Store-Japan-glasses-case-Jose-Carioca.jpg Panchito José Bag.png mU28VdBLg642mlel4oIlI2w.jpg Sin título.png Sin título.pngli.png s-l300 (1).jpg club9.png Category:Character galleries Category:The Three Caballeros galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:DuckTales galleries